Let's Own A Teacher
by Psycho-Creeps FOREVER
Summary: Ever had a teacher you hate? Here are the thoughts and actions that come into two evil geniuses heads when thinking about their's. This happens on a daily basis. Based off a real teacher but, of course, changing the name. Rated T for language. Short chapters. Added to this section because there isn't any other things that this would suit in.


**Chapter 1: Rants**

Mrs. EM-EF: If yo had to give this a score out of 10 with 1 being I'd prefer sitting around listening to Mrs. EM-EF talk and 10 being it was great.

I think to myself: 9, because I didn't get to shoot your head off with a bazooka or make you seriously mad and then do something nasty.

**By Crazy the Psycho**

* * *

Mrs. EM-EF: ranting on about how you didn't do your work**  
**Me: Um, miss...do I know you?**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: You should! *rants on about 'people have no respect these days'**  
**Me: no, I shouldn't as you are an absolute bitch and I don't even go to this school, so bye *walks off*

**By Emo the Creep**

* * *

Mrs. EM-EF: What are you doing?**  
**Me: Turning my laptop on to check my emails.**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: Don't answer back! You're a year 8! You got yourself in this situation.**  
**Me: Excuse me, but what situation?**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: I said don't answer back to a teacher!**  
**Me: You only said don't answer back.**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: I know what I said. Stop answering back! What do you have to say for yourself?!**  
**Me: A couple of things. First, I'm not sure if that question was rhetorical or not but it was a question so I'm going to answer it. Second, i bet you weren't expecting me to say anything were you? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Third, you stink. Fourth, get out of my face. Fifth-**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: I don't care what-**  
**Me: I change what I was about to say for fifth. Fifth, don't interrupt when I'm speaking. Sixth, I don't believe I've said I hate you yet so; I hate you! Seventh, get the hell out of my face! Eighth, *Stands up* Soar is a stupid piece of crap. Ninth, You are the mother fucking female dog of female dogs. Incase you don't know what that is a female dog is a bitch. Tenth, I think we need some music and I have just the songs. *Turns laptop up to a volume that's loud but Mrs. EM-EF can still clearly hear thestudent and its play for 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park and a few other songs* Eleventh, oh don't worry I have plenty more. Eleventh, Do you have a machine gun, riffle, snipper, bazooka, any type of fire arm with bullets, nerf gun, knife, sword, daggeror anything that could in any way possible be used as weapon taking into account that when it comes to this type of thing the word impossible is non-exsitant to me? No? Well then a chair will do just fine. Oh, no! Wait a minute! All good! I have my steelruler. Now what was I up to... twelve! Bug off.**  
**Mrs. EM-EF is now obviously shocked.**  
**Me: Obviously I went a bit too far. I'm sorry.**  
**Mrs. EM-EF: Prove it to me. Actions speak louder than words.**  
**Me: *Considers what has just been said and shrugs* Fair enough. If thats true then: *Gives the bitch the finger* Have a nice day!**  
**Mrs. EM-EF has another fit. Eventually she holds her breath for too long and faints.**  
**Me: And I didn't even get to tell her what an old hag she is. Damn!**  
**Other students stare at the offender gapping.**  
**Me: *Shrugs* What? No one took the opportunity and it was ripe for the picking. The woman had it coming.**  
**Sits down, puts feet on table, turns music off, opens a book and reads.

**By Crazy the Psycho**

* * *

Person: Mrs. EM-EF is leaving the school!**  
**Me: Please don't be one of those too good to be true scams! Please don't be a scam! Please don't be a scam! PLEASE GODS! I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU! DON'T LET IT BE A SCAM!**  
**Person: It's a scam!**  
**Me: Oh! THAT. IS. IT! *Pulls a throwing knife from pocket and hurls it at Mrs. EM-EF's throat. Direct hit and Mrs. EM-EF's corpse is pinned to the wall***  
**Me: *Whispers to self as everyone looks around for the thrower in shock* Hell yeah! 100 points

**By Crazy the Psycho**


End file.
